


Like a Bad Joke

by tuesday



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Harris, Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bars and Pubs, Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, cas + dean 4ever 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel, a demon, and a vampire walked into a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bad Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizfu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lizfu).



> This is set in a fusion of True Blood (or the Stackhouse books) and the [Cas + Dean 4Ever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66459) 'verse. Written for lizfu for the prompt "Give me something with Cas, Ruby, and Eric Northman!" in my [one night only flash fic extravaganza](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/73260.html).

An angel, a demon, and a vampire walked into a bar. It sounded like one of Dean Winchester's terrible jokes, but Castiel was not laughing.

"Why," Eric Northman said, lounging insouciantly on his chair like a throne, "should I care about your little apocalypse problem?"

"I don't know," Ruby said, her smile sharp and insincere. "Why _should_ you care if you die an agonizing death with the rest of us?"

"All you need to do," Castiel said, "is ensure the continued survival of one psychic."

Northman went very, very still. "And what," he said slowly, "will you give me in return?"

Castiel had planned to offer Northman his continued life--or rather, undeath--but Ruby's smile suddenly went wide and genuine. "C'mon, angel. This one, at least, is already taken care of."

"What makes you think that?" Northman asked, and his tone hadn't changed, but he was more dangerous now than ever.

Castiel examined him thoughtfully. "We understand firsthand," he said, "what it is to have compromised judgment for a human."

"Speak for yourself," Ruby said. "My human has compromised judgment for _me_."


End file.
